Angel's Heart Beats
by OrangE300
Summary: My heart knows him. I can feel that...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Beats! It just feel great to share my thoughts with others…**

She can feel her heart again. Her right hand was on her chest where the heart is as she woke up. She looked outside the half-open window. It springs. She could see pink sakura flower petals everywhere being blown by the wind. A woman was sleeping side her bed. She knew that the woman is her mother. She put her hand on the woman's head slowly trying not to wake her up, playing with her brown shiny long hair. "Kanade!" a man's voice from the door made her turn her head to it. The voice also woke her mother up. She recognized that man as her father. A plastic bag that her father was holding drop and his hands quickly wrapped around her tiny body. "Kanade!" her mother also do the same. "We're so glad you're finally awake," her mother said. She felt glad as well, but for some reason, she had this sad feeling inside her. It felt like she had to separate with someone that she really cares about. But who is it? Both of her parents are here. Who it would might be?

She got into coma right after her heart transplant. The doctors were afraid because it was never happened before to anybody. It had been 6 months. That's what her parents told her. 6 months? She was surprised. She felt like it was longer than that, like maybe years or decades. She had been in coma only for 6 months?

She had been discharged 3 days later and immediately starts going to school even though her parents don't really like the idea at first. After a little persuasion, they let her with a promise not to strain herself too much on physical activity. She made new friends and school has become a very fun place for her. But something was not there. She felt emptiness inside her heart.

Summer came. It was summer vacation. She promised Haruna to meet her in front of a white building to go shopping for swimming suits for their beach trip next week. As she waited, she was humming a song. She couldn't remember where she had heard the song. Only that she knows she always hum it. In the class, lunch time, while studying, everywhere. Haruna once asked her about the song too but she really knows nothing about it. "Kanade-chan!" she heard Haruna called out for her from across the street. A girl wearing a T-shirt and a short waved at her. She was about to leave the place when suddenly she felt a hand was touching her shoulder. She turned around and a tall figure with the hand still on her shoulder. She lifted up her head a little as she couldn't see the face of the figure under her big white hat. It was a boy. A boy with a short light orange hair looking straight at her. "I'm sorry," he said. "It's okay," she said. Her heart suddenly beat fast. "I thought you're somebody I know," the boy said as he leaving her standing there. What was that? What is it about the sudden beats? Her thoughts were interrupted by a phone call from Haruna who was waiting for her across the street. She ran to Haruna with the thoughts still playing on her mind.

Season changed and autumn came. New term started with new things happened. "There's a new transfer student. And he's a boy! This might be my chance!" Haruna told her. Usually, she didn't get really excited about this kind of stuff but her heart was beating fast like last time. "Okay, kids, sit at your place. We had a new student today. Kid, introduce yourself to the class," That's him. The boy he met last summer. "Hello. My name is Otonashi Yuzuru. It is nice to meet you all." Otonashi…Yuzuru? That rings a bell but she really couldn't recall hearing the name anywhere. "Okay. You can sit any vacant place you want," the teacher told him. As he walked to his place, her eyes met his and he smiled. She quickly turned away, holding her chest with her beating heart felt like it can explode anytime.

She tried to find a way which she could talk to him. She tried every chance she could get and even her friends were helping her out but she failed every time. She was very disappointed as she walked home alone thinking if she could try again tomorrow. She did feel like she was a little desperate to talk to him but there's a lot of question in her mind. Have we met before? Do we know each other? Because I felt like we do. With all the things inside her head, she accidentally kicked a stone and fell. Today is really a bad day for me, she thought, sitting there while looking at her injured knee. Suddenly a bicycle bell rang behind her. "Are you all right?" a boy was riding a bicycle got off from it and went closer to her. "Yu-…Otonashi-…kun," she recognized him immediately. "Are you okay, Tachibana-san?" _He knows my name_. "There's a scratch on your knee and it seems like you sprain your ankle, too." It happened again. Her hearts beat so fast. "Mmm…I think so," "Let me take you to the clinic," "I think I will be okay….Kya!" she screamed as he carried her little body onto the back seat of his bicycle and he cycle as fast as he could to the nearest clinic.

"Let me take you home. You can't walk in that condition," he said after she got treatment from the clinic. Her ankle was still hurt. "Okay," she agreed. They talked along the way like they have known each other for a long time. They talked about the weather, schools and everything that happened around them. She felt strange. She really liked talking to him like this and wished that they would be like this forever.

"Thank you for everything," she said as they arrived in front of her house. She really hated it when it came to an end.

"You're welcome," he said. "So, see you tomorrow," as he turned and about to leave.

"Wait!" she stopped him. He turned back.

"You're that boy…we met last summer, right?"

"Yeah. I was mistaken you for someone else,"

"Who is it….that you mistaken me for?"

"I don't … know. It's just…you looked familiar,"

She also thought the same of the boy.

"Tachibana-san,"

"Yes?"

"What is your given name?"

"Kanade,"

"Kanade…What a beautiful name you have. 'Playing music' really suits you, I think,"

"You…think so?"

"If you don't mind…may I called you by your first name?"

"Huh?"

"I mean…I feel like we have become friends…you can call me Yuzuru if you want to,"

"Okay. I will,"

"Ha?"

"You can call me Kanade and I call you Yuzuru. Yuzuru written like 'tie a bow', right?"

"Yeah. So…I think I'm going back now. So…see you tomorrow…Kanade,"

"See you tomorrow, Yuzuru," she said as he left.

She watched him as he pedaled his bicycle down the road. He turned around and waved her and she waved back.

"My little heart," she said with her hands on her chest.

"You really like this boy, aren't you?" as she saw that boy disappearing into the road, hoping for a great day tomorrow for both of them.

**END**


End file.
